Kiss the Girl
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: This oneshot just like jumped out at me while watching the music video for Kiss the Girl. Please read this, I think it was good


**Angel: Ok Katie and manda went home so this time I am trying all by my self**

**Lele: Man your sad**

**Angel: Go away Lele!**

**Lele: I'm telling mom your hogging the computer**

**Angel: Tell her and I'll throw you to a pack of hungry wolves**

**Lele: Your mean**

**Angel: No wolves are mean**

**Lele: Your evil**

**Angel: Thank you! Little sisters, ok someone read the disclaimer**

**Kanuro: Fine Angel doesn't own Naruto, thank god**

**" What's happening"**

**" Some one singing"**

**" Inner voice"**

**" Self talking to inner voice**

**Kiss The Girl**

**Neji and Tenten where on a date.(AN: Yay!) They had been dating for almost half a year now and still Neji hasn't kissed Tenten. (AN: Boo) Tenten was starting to think that Neji didn't even like her becuase of that. The night of the six month anniversary Tenten sat on her green fluffy bed talking to Ino, Hinata and even Temari on the phone and sakura in person. She put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear she and Sakura.**

**" So how was your date yesturday Ino" Hinata asked**

**" It was great me and Shika had the greatest of a time. Are you sure your ok with me dating your ex Temari" Ino asked**

**" Of course I am, it didn't work out between us and you really like him so I'm cool" Temari said**

**" Really?" Ino asked**

**" Yep, besides there are aways going to be other guys" Temari said**

**" Right" Hinata said**

**" Oh yeah that reminds me Tenten isn't this your date night with Neji?" Ino asked**

**" Yeah I'm getting ready with Sakura she has a date with Naruto" Tenten said**

**" Hi bitches" Sakura said into the speaker**

**" Hey!" Ino said**

**" Sorry my inner took over" Sakura said**

**" Well she need to learn to watch it" Hinata said**

**" Man I have a felling that Neji doesn't like me anymore" Tenten said**

**" Are you kidding you're all he talks about day in and day out on and on, you get where I'm going with this" Hinata said**

**" Yeah, but we have been dating for six months and he still hasn't kissed me yet" Tenten said**

**" Give him some time. He may seem tough but inside he's as shy as me" hinata said**

**" No offense but no one can be as shy as you Hinata" Temari said**

**" My point is that just let Neji relax" Hinata said**

**" Thanks Hinata you know you give great tips" Tenten said**

**" Thanks well, I have to go father wants me to train Hanabi" Hinata said**

**" Yeah, and Gaara and I have to do paperwork, oh and Tenten if Neji does break up with you then just beat him to it and walk away calling him a bitch" Temari said**

**" Temari!" the girls all yelled**

**" Well excuse me" Temari said**

**" I have to make sure my brother doesn't try to eat any of the flowers, again" Ino said **

**" Well me and Sakura got to go Bye" Tenten said**

**" See ya" Sakura said as Tenten hanged up the phone. Tenten was wearing black long jeans with glitter on them. Along with a pink and black DKNY shirt with black sandals. Sakura was wearing a white shirt with a pink belt. She was wearing a pink shirt that said " You say I run like a girl, run little bit faster and maybe you can run like one too" in golden letters along with pink shoes. The guys meet them at the bar. It wasn't a normal bar it was a karote bar. It was about as big as a medium size park, with a stage that had a microphone with a spotlight on it. There where as two booths along with many high round tables. Tenten and Neji got a booth while Sakura and Naruto got a table behind them**

**With Sakura and Naruto**

**Sakura was glazing at Tenten and Neji and didn't even see Naruto waving his hand in front of her face. When she finally did come out of it she saw Naruto look confused**

**" Sorry Naruto it's just" Sakura said but didn't know how to go on so Naruto did for her**

**'' It's just Neji and Tenten" **

**" How did you know" Sakura asked**

**" Neji told me, he also told me that he has a felling that Tenten might leave him" he said**

**" It's true, she thinks that Neji doesn't like her" Sakura said**

**" Why would she think that?" Naruto asked**

**" Most likely because he won't kiss her" Sakura said**

**" Well then let's make him" Naruto said**

**" We can't make him he has to do it on his own, but I do I have an idea" Sakura said standing up**

**With Neji and Tenten**

**They had been sitting in the booth for about 5 minutes. The ac didn't work so the couple had to sit by one other to keep warm.**

**" Are you having a good time?" Neji asked**

**" Yeah" Tenten said looking down at the table**

**" Then why do you look like you're having a horrible time" Neji said**

**Tenten was about to say something but was cut off by the sound of someone talking and the room going dark. They turned around to see Sakura at the mic singing**

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

**" Listen to the song go and kiss her" a voice said**

_" Who are you?" Neji asked_

**" I'm your inner voice now go kiss Tenten" his inner self said**

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

_" What if she doesn't like me" Neji said_

**" Ok first listen too the song, second of course she likes you why else would she be here for" his inner said**

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

_" Ok I'm going to do this" Neji said_

**" Good because me and the other inners have been betting on when you'll kiss her and this is my day" his inner self said **

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't be scared

You got the mood prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

You want to kiss the girl

_" You bet on us" Neji said_

**" Oh just kiss her all ready" his inner self said annoyed**

Sha la la la la la

Float along

And listen to the song

The song say kiss the girl

Sha la la la la

The music play

Do what the music say

**Just then Tenten looked at Neji who even in the dark she could tell he was smiling. She deiced that this would be her moment to tell him**

**" Neji I was wondering why you never" Tenten said but was cut off by something warm on her lips. She knew that it was Neji and kiss back.**

You got to kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl

You wanna kiss the girl

You've gotta kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

**As soon as Sakura finish loud cheers could be heard. She stepped off the stage to see Neji and Tenten kissing. She sat back at her table to see Naruto clapping**

**" That was great, Sakura" he said**

**" I think Tenten and Neji liked it to" she said pointing to her freinds**

**" How did you know that would happen?" Naruto said turning back to Sakura**

**" Well I remember hearing that sound the first time we kissed" Sakura said sliding her chair closer to Naruto**

**" Oh yeah I remember that" Naruto said brushing his chin as Sakura kissed him on the cheek**

**" You really, don't remember hearing that do you?" Sakura said**

**" Nope" Naruto said earning him a slap in the chest**

**" Hey" he said laughing**

**With Neji and Tenten**

**After a long kiss they both had to come up for air.Tenten was happy and Neji had that - I just kiss the girl of my dreams- look on his face**

**" Here Tenten I want you to have this" Neji said handing her a small box with shiny purple wrapping**

**" Neji you shouldn't have" Tenten said opening up the box. Inside there was a silver charm bracelet with little weapons, and even the letter T in script**

**" Neji it's beautiful" Tenten said with watery eyes**

**'' Just like it's owner" Neji said as Tenten tried to put it on. She couldn't quite get it to hook on so Neji put his hands on her and did it for her. Tenten looked up and gave Neji one more kiss on the cheek**

**" Happy anniversary Tenten" Neji said**

**" Happy anniversary Neji" Tenten said**

**Well here you go**

**Angel: remember this is my first try alone and it's a songfic, please don't flame it that much**


End file.
